The Games Begin
む たち!! の け |Rōmaji title = Seru ni Idomu Mono-tachi!! Kessen no Makuake |Literal title = Cell's Standing Challenge!! The Opening to the Decisive Battle |Series = DBZ |Number = 175 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = The Cell Game Begins! *Heroes Assemble! |Airdate = February 17, 1993 |English Airdate = November 27, 2000 |Previous = The Puzzle of General Tao |Next = Losers Fight First }} む たち!! の け|Seru ni Idomu Mono-tachi!! Kessen no Makuake|lit. "Cell's Standing Challenge!! The Opening to the Decisive Battle"}} is the tenth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred seventy-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 17, 1993. Its original American airdate was November 27, 2000. Summary Goku dresses and leaves his home, ignoring Chi-Chi's pleas not to let Gohan fight. He then uses Instant Transmission to teleport to the Lookout. There he meets Piccolo, Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin, Mr. Popo, and Dende. Krillin tells Goku that the new Dragon Dende created cannot wish someone who has already died back to life. Goku assures everyone that none of them will die. Cell is then shown, alone. A reporter and cameraman from ZTV, Jimmy Firecracker and Lionel, arrive first to tape the Cell Games Live. Then, Mr. Satan arrives in a car, ready to fight. The crowd goes wild. Mr. Satan steps into the ring and tells the reporter and the camera man to come down to the ring. The reporter tries to interview Cell and Mr. Satan, but only Mr. Satan says anything. Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Future Trunks and Gohan fly toward the Cell Games Arena. On their way they meet Yamcha and Tien Shinhan, who say that they will not fight. The reporter notices someone coming toward them in the sky, who happens to be Vegeta. The reporter tries to interview Vegeta. Vegeta threatens the reporter, and the reporter runs toward Mr. Satan for protection. Five minutes until the Cell Games begin. Android 16 arrives on the scene. Mr. Satan mocks them both. Finally, Goku and the gang arrive. All the Dragon Team have arrived. Chi-Chi watches them all on TV and yells that Gohan is going to get hurt. Krillin sees Android 16 and greets him. Android 16 thanks Krillin for showing sympathy for him, because if it wasn't for Krillin hadn't he wouldn't have been able to come to the Cell Games. Goku greets Android 16, and tells who he is. Then Android 16 says he knows who he is, because he was programmed to kill him, but has chosen not to. Goku tells the Z Fighters that he will fight first, and Vegeta says it does not matter if Goku fights, because he will be the one to kill Cell. Goku tells the reporter he will fight first, but Krillin tells Goku to let Mr. Satan fight first. The Cell Games are about to start. Major Events *All the fighters gather at the Cell Games Arena as the Tournament is about to begin. Appearances Characters Locations *Cell Games Arena *The Lookout *Goku's House Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *Master Roshi watching and commenting on Mr. Satan as he watches him on TV is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Goku and the others who leave The Lookout with him run into Tien Shinhan and Yamcha while on the way to the Cell Games Arena. In the manga we do not see them meet up though they still all arrive together. *Chi-Chi freaking out at her home after seeing Gohan on TV and believing him to be in danger is exclusive to the anime. *Mr. Satan pulling a rock from out of the ground and smashing it off his forehead as a demonstration of his strength infront of Goku and the others is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 175 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 175 (BDZ) pt-br:Começa o Torneio de Cell!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 175 it:Arrivano gli avversari di Cell Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z